Dream or Memory
by Curiosity- Or n0t
Summary: Was it a dream or a memory? That is a question that Rin will ask in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one shot I just came up with because of recent incident I had with my own memories becoming dreams and dreams becoming memories.**

Dream or Memory

I see him, a man with silver hair and magenta strips on his face. I see his gold eyes haunting me everywhere I go. I mostly see him in my dreams though. I do not know how but he seems almost familiar to me. As though he were a lost memory created by this distant dream.

In this dream I am floating in a body of water and I hear sounds of people screaming. I cannot make out what they saying but they sound scared. I close my eyes to concentrate of the voices but they soon fade away and I sink deeper into the water. I watch as my breath creates bubbles within the water and I see a light grow even more distant as do the voices. I soon hit the bottom and turn to see glass. I look through it and I see a figure running in a field of flowers. I can hardly make them out except for the fact that they are small and almost childlike. I smile and giggle as the small figure falls and rolls around in the flowers. I took notice of an even smaller figure toward the first one and seem to be shaking something. I watch as the child turns its head to the smaller one and smiles and bright smile at it. It is not long before the smaller figure stops its feet and says something to the child. The child pouts but soon smiles again as they take notice of someone else walking into the field.

It is that man. The same man that has been haunting my dreams and even my waking hours. I see him more clearly than the other figures. I see his silver hair reflecting the sunlight. His white and red kimono and his clawed hand reach for the child. I lean closer to see what he was going to do but the glass cracks then shatters and I fall into the body of the child. I see through their eyes his piercing gold stare and indifferent facial expression. I lean into his touch as he gently laced his hand on my cheek he calls me by my name "Rin". Then stands up and signals for me to follow even though I hardly know him but he child I reside in seems to know and cannot help but follow him.

After what seemed like to be hours we stop and he sits down leaning against a tree while I go to the nearby stream and look for food. I hear him call the now toad like thing Jaken and he quickly runs over to the man. I glance back and giggle again but for some reason I could not help but feel that this dream felt all too real to be a dream. Soon a hand reaches out of the water and pulls me into it. Then the screaming voices start again and sink further into the stream. I see his face slowly fading into darkness. I manage scream under water Lord Sesshomaru and that was it. I feel my back hit bottom and my eyes close only to open again and I there lying in my bed drenched in sweat. I quickly jerk up and run to the bathroom and splash water on my face. I sink down to the ground to and remind myself that it was only just a dream. Nothing more and nothing less.

I take a shower and get ready to start my day. I walk out to the bus stop to head to work and I see them, those piercing gold eyes and indifferent facial expression staring dead at me as I wait. I blink and they were gone. I decide to walk to work that day and I get there with only 5 minutes to spare before it opens up. I put on my apron and greet the first customer. It is a sweet lady that has a crappy job but a fun outlook on life. I serve her the usual black tea with honey and move to the next customers. Everything was fine until he showed again except with the silver hair and gold eyes. He had blue eyes and black hair but the same indifferent look. I stare as he grabbed ordered a black and took it but not before leaving a note written on a napkin.

_I am glad to see you are safe Rin._

That sentence made soon made me wonder if the dream I had was actually a dream or a memory.

**Please review and tell me what you think. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

I had found her, the ward I lost so long ago. The ward called Rin. I had lost her to a water demon that was living in the stream we stopped at to get a drink. The demon moved so fast that it nearly tore her arm off as it pulled her into the stream. I was too slow to even grab her hand as the she sunk to the bottom of the stream. I watched as the demon drag her to the bottom of the stream and more demons shoot out. I fought each and every one in order to get to Rin but it proved futile. When I was finally able to reach the stream she had disappeared. I clinched my fist in anger and trashed the water in a weak attempt to draw the demon out.

I turned my gaze to Jaken who was floating not far from where Rin vanished. I walked over to him and kicked him in the head. It brought Jaken up sputtering water and looking around to see who kicked him in the head. He quickly started babbling apologies for failing to protect her. I ignored him and kept searching the waters for a clue of some kind but none were to be found.

For 500 years I was searching for some sign of her existence but none were to be found. I soon went into a depression from the inability to protect Rin. That depression soon turned into anger and rage at the demon and myself. I went on a rampage for 30 years destroying everything in my path. Eventually myyounger brother had to get involved to try and stop me but that only resulted in more violence and more destruction. The pain I felt from loosing Rin was unbearable and soon it consumed me for the next 400 years.

As humans became to more dominate species in Japan I began to change my image over the centuries to start looking more human than demon. I slowly turned my hair black and eyes blue. It made me feel disgusted with myself for having to turn my appearance into that of a human. The lowly creatures I despised more than my brother. I hated it to no end that the demons would become weak enough to be overrun by humans and nearly wiped out. Of course I had no right to talk I changed my appearance to blend in with the disgusting creatures.

Eventually with in the year of 1990, 400 years of the human reign in Japan, I became a powerful business tycoon. I owned most of the Japanese import and export business. It was a lucrative business and my interest turned toward the small businesses and helping them with advertisement. I soon made a fortune one human desire to make themselves feel as though they are actually worth the ground they walk on. I usually laugh at the thought but they kept my business growing so I deal with it.

However on this one particular evening I caught her scent. The scent of my ward Rin. I quickly turn my head to see a woman walking the crowd with the same hair style as Rin had when she was younger. My eyes widen a fraction of a centimeter and I follow her but loose her scent in a blinding and gaging scent of perfume. I end up sneezing from the over use of it. I honestly think that humans have no sense of smell when it comes to that awful perfume. I growl in frustration and head back to my office in hopes of getting that smell out of my nose. I sigh as I enter the building and head up to the 20th floor where it was located. I sit down and look down on the city below. Not much soon after I turn around to face my desk and the work from the day.

The next morning I pick up her scent again and this time I see her standing at the bus stop. My eyes flash gold and she stares back at me but I quickly disappear into the crowd and head to work. I am there for no longer than 40 minutes until I decided to head to the nearby coffee shop to pick something up. Then as I walk through the door I see her serving a couple of customers their orders and soon it comes to me. I order a black coffee and wait for my order to be prepared and served. As she turned to give me my coffee I quickly write down a note on the napkin and head out. Judging from her scent she read it and soon I hoped to connect in this time as we did in the past.


End file.
